Entre l'obscurité et l'aube
by Lump Sum
Summary: Os. Ce moment au fond des abysses alors que six coups de feu ont retenti. Ce long chemin de l'obscurité jusqu'au ciel... jusqu'à l'aube. POST 4x16.


_Coucouuuuuuuuu !  
>Je suppose que vous auriez aimé en voir plus dans cette fameuse scène sous l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Eh ben, moi aussi !<br>Et voilà ce que ça a donné.  
>J'ai reprit le début de la scène par contre.<br>Bonne lecture ! Et désolé pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Entre l'obscurité et l'aube<strong>

Ils partirent brusquement en avant, la ceinture leur brûla le corps. Ils grimacèrent tandis que l'eau mordait déjà leurs pieds, grimpant jusqu'aux mollets. Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière, insistant plusieurs fois avec urgence.

-Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas.

La voiture continuait de sombrer… Kate voulut baisser sa fenêtre, mais rien. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop facile.

- Ma vitre non plus. Le choc a dû plier le châssis.

Ne pas paniquer… Ils avaient échappé plusieurs fois à la Mort, ils y arriveraient aujourd'hui aussi… n'est-ce pas ?

Castle donna plusieurs coups de coudes dans sa vitre, laissant résonner un bruit mat.

- Mon arme, fit Kate en la recherchant sur elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, regardant ses mains trempées s'activer sur ses hanches.

- Castle, je ne… je ne la trouve pas.

Kate ne laissa pas ses yeux croiser les siens. La panique monta, griffant petit-à-petit l'espoir qui persistait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Elle a dû tomber lorsqu'on a été emboutis. Aidez-moi à le trouver.

Castle se détacha en vitesse puis se glissa au niveau de ses pieds, plongeant une main dans cette eau qui ne cessait de monter. Kate tenta de faire de-même, sa ceinture ne voulut rien savoir. Une fois, deux puis trois. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et à nouveau, la panique lui noua la gorge. Elle avait survécu à une balle en plein cœur, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle quitterait le monde des vivants… n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis coincée, souffla-t-elle en tirant sur sa « chaîne » noire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rick en relevant la tête.

- Ma ceinture est bloquée (elle glissa une main vers le côté de son siège). Et le siège aussi.

Elle tira encore sur cette simple sécurité qui l'emprisonnait. Elle arrivait à faire de l'humour jusqu'au fond des abysses…

Il lui dégagea ses mains et tenta à son tour de tirer. Mais rien. Il réessaya encore et encore puis abandonna, laissant son regard sur l'eau qui dépassait leurs genoux.

- Vous avez un couteau ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle recommençait à tirer sur sa ceinture.

- Oui… dans le coffre.

Sa main sur le levier de vitesse se retrouva engloutie et elle la ramena vers elle, fixant d'un air hagard le liquide sombre qui rentrait par tous les côtés.

La _Crown Victoria_ continua sa lente descente aux enfers… S'ils arrivaient à s'échapper, arriveraient-ils seulement à remonter jusqu'à la surface ?

- Ok, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lâcha Beckett dont l'angoisse se ressentait dans sa voix. Il faut que vous trouviez mon arme.

Castle regarda de tous les côtés.

- On fera sauter la ceinture.

Il plongea les mains à ses pieds, désormais trempé jusqu'aux épaules, tâtant le sol.

- Je ne la trouve pas, laissa-t-il échapper.

- Castle, souffla-t-elle.

- Un instant.

Il attrapa la petite torche qu'il venait de trouver et la sortit de l'eau. Un miracle qu'elle est survécue… Une lumière dans le noir… Un infime espoir ralluma ses yeux angoissés. Certainement le premier de plein d'autres…

N'est-ce pas ?

- D'accord, dit-il en la regardant. Ne bougez pas.

Avait-il oublié qu'elle ne le pouvait justement pas ? Elle ne releva pas et le laissa filer à l'arrière. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau, cherchant sous son siège. L'eau lui piquait les yeux, sa vue était déformée, floue, il continua de tâter.

Se mordant brièvement la lèvre inférieure, Kate tenta de contrôler son angoisse et attrapa son volant qu'elle serra jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche. Elle prit de petite inspiration pour tenter d'étouffer cette panique qui ne cessait de grimper au fil de l'eau.

Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, le souffle court, puis lâcha :

- Je l'ai trouvé !

A nouveau, elle tenta de défaire sa ceinture, laissant son dos frapper son siège, lèvres pincées. L'impatience, la colère, prenaient place.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et replongea. Attrapant l'arme par la crosse, il tenta de la sortir mais comme un malheur de vient jamais seul, elle se retrouva coincée dans un ressort. La lumière bleue allait dans tous les sens. L'air commençait à lui manquer… Il tira encore, insistant beaucoup plus que sur sa portière ou la ceinture de Beckett car leur seul espoir de sortir d'ici vivant résidait sous son siège.

Son dos frappa encore, ses doigts se crispèrent à nouveau sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière, attentive au retour de son partenaire. L'eau se fit moins remuante, presque calme. Sinistre.

- Castle, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux vides parcoururent l'ensemble de l'habitacle, sa main se mit à le chercher, légère, tremblante, rapide. En vain.

- Castle !

Non, il ne pouvait pas… Mais la lumière bleue ne dansait plus sous l'eau.

Les phares s'éteignirent…

Le visage parsemé de gouttelettes contrastait avec son regard illuminé de terreur. Elle ne bougeait plus, laissant les bulles d'air l'entourer. Kate se fixa dans le rétroviseur, son angoisse dès plus visible lui glaça le sang, puis le petit miroir se retrouva engloutit, lui-aussi. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle se mit à donner de grands coups de coudes dans sa fenêtre tel un acte désespéré. Comme le dernier. Gardant la tête levée, elle tenta de se détacher à nouveau, le visage déformé par la peur. Elle colla sa bouche au plafond, se battant encore une fois contre les flots, puis se laissa glisser dans les abysses. Engloutie mais pas vaincue, elle se mit à frapper sa fenêtre à grands coups, mains à plats.

Parce qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, parce qu'elle était submergée par la peur elle s'agrippa à son volant, comme un peu plus tôt, puis le serra jusqu'au sang, pour se rattacher à quelque chose… Elle gémit lorsque le manque d'air lui brûla les poumons.

Petit-à-petit, ses mains se relâchèrent, ses doigts se détendirent et finir par flotter au milieu de cette obscurité qui la terrifiait. Elle ferma les yeux, lasse de se battre, s'avouant vaincue.

Une main s'agrippa à son bras mou, tandis qu'une autre tirait sur sa ceinture pour avoir du vide. Un coup de feu et elle se retrouva libre, remontant légèrement jusqu'au plafond. Puis cinq autres dans le pare-brise qui laissa échapper une immense bulle d'air à la surface. Castle attrapa sa partenaire inconsciente et la glissa à l'extérieur du véhicule pour la laisser remonter lentement vers le ciel. Il prit la lampe torche, laissant la lumière bleue danser à nouveau, puis se hissa en dehors de l'habitacle qui continuait de sombrer.

Il retint Kate par sa chaussure et poussa sur ses pieds pour se donner de la vitesse, enroulant au passage un bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire. Ses longs cheveux lui couvrirent un instant son visage crispé par le manque d'air. Battant des jambes, la lampe brandit à bout de bras au-dessus de leur corps trempés, il ne voyait toujours pas le ciel. Dans un effort surhumain, le mouvement de ses jambes se fit plus saccadé, accélérant l'allure.

Lorsque sa tête mouillée entra en contact avec l'air frais, il se sentit revivre et se mit à sourire, malgré ses tremblements de froid et son souffle court, malgré le corps inerte qu'il serrait contre lui. Il faisait nuit et Castle n'aurait jamais pu voir le ciel dans cette obscurité mouillée, pourtant il y avait cru… jusqu'au bout. Il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme inconsciente, visant à garder sa tête bien hors de l'eau et braqua sa lampe torche en face de lui qui traça un cercle bleu sur ce qui devait être un ponton. Il y nagea tant bien que mal, murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes à Beckett.

On dit que lorsqu'un un être vous manque, tout est dépeuplé. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté et pourtant, elle lui manquait déjà.

Son bras libre se fit engourdit, ses jambes molles, mais il continua en serrant les dents, donnant quelques coups de tête doux à sa partenaire.

- Allez, Kate. Tiens bon, encore quelques mètres et on y est.

A travers elle, il tentait de se convaincre. Aurait-il seulement assez de force pour nager jusque là-bas ? La lumière bleue baissa d'intensité sous l'eau. Elle continuait de danser mais plus faiblement, comme ses mouvements.

Il posa une première main sur le ponton, celle emprisonnant la lumière dansante qu'il laissa rouler sur le bois. Il mit Beckett sur le dos, évitant de s'attarder sur son visage livide puis se hissa avec l'énergie du désespoir hors de l'eau dans un grognement, ses membres tremblaient de fatigue. Il se pencha et attrapa sa partenaire par ses épaules, tirant sur ses vêtements qui remontèrent un peu, laissant apparaître son ventre qui ne se soulevait plus.

Il hurla lorsque dans un dernier effort, il réussit à la remonter et l'allonger sur le bois qu'il avait mouillé. Il bouscula la lampe qui tourna sur elle-même, s'affaiblissant encore un peu. Castle retira les mèches de cheveux qui collaient au cou de la brunette et prit son pouls. Faible. Il releva son menton vers le ciel sombre et dégagea un minimum sa poitrine. Il positionna ses mains l'une sur l'autre et commença le massage.

- Allez Kate ! l'encouragea-t-il.

Le souffle court, son décompte lâcher à chaque appuie, il voyait du coin de l'œil la lampe s'affaiblir un peu plus…

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant ! cria-t-il.

Sa tête brune tourna sur le côté, il la repositionna en prenant son pouls. Toujours aussi faible, presque inexistant.

Il recommença son massage, murmurant du bout des lèvres son prénom.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du bouche à bouche, je tiens encore à la vie.

Sa vue devint anormalement floue mais il l'ignora. Il appuya une dernière fois sur le sternum de sa partenaire, un peu plus fort certainement car elle se mit à tousser et à rejeter toute l'eau engloutie. Il vit sa main fébrile le chercher et l'aida à se relever, se retenant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'aube, oubliant l'obscurité des abysses. Elle s'agrippa à son bras, crachant poumons, puis se laissa retomber, son partenaire l'allongeant.

Il se coucha à ses côtés, le bois griffant leur joues. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, sans un mot.

- Castle, souffla-t-elle d'une voix abîmée, je n'aurai pas pu vous tuer… mon arme est restée sous l'eau.

Il lui sourit puis serra cette main qui cherchait toujours la sienne.

- Ca fait dix, murmura-t-il.

La lumière dansante crépita puis s'éteignit sous un éclat de rire.


End file.
